In spray-painting and lacquering technology, the use of compressed air as carrier medium for the paint to be applied plays a considerable role. In the context of the present invention, compressed air also encompasses air mixtures or pure gases such as, for example, nitrogen which are provided for use in lacquering technology.
The generation of compressed air within desired parameters such as pressure, temperature and volume flow is associated with considerable costs in the lacquering process. For example, high-speed rotary atomizers and lacquering pistols exist which require air volumes of 100 to 800 1/min in order to provide the desired application of lacquer. Regardless of this, in lacquering technology, values higher or lower than these are indeed common, depending on which method is used.
From the prior art, devices are known which effect a treatment of the compressed air by way of ionization chambers, for example, by virtue of air that flows over a comb charged with high voltage being electrically neutralized. It is an aim of such arrangements to optimally utilize the available compressed air and minimize provision volume.